Oh Love
by DAST Crush
Summary: Cegado por su percepción de la gente, nunca imaginó que 'algo' tan sencillo avivara su pasión. (AU) (BL)
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo: **Uno

**Título: **En la mira

**Fecha: **14/01/2015

(Universo Alterno) (AU) South Park no me pertenece sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Lo único de mi propiedad es la trama. Hago esta historia con el fin de entretener.

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**/*\\*/*\\*/*\\**

En las grandes ciudades se reúne gente de muchas partes con el fin de estar en compañía. Allí estaba él, caminando por uno de esos sitios, viendo pasar gente a su alrededor acompañados de otros, riendo, conversando, saltando en cierto punto, desbordando energía innecesaria, reservada para ese momento en especial. Esas acciones no le desagradaban pero no se podía imaginar hacer algo tan inmaduro, ya que siempre fue del tipo persona huraña e inmutable; mejor decidió prestar atención a su bolsillo derecho que no paraba de vibrar, motivo, su celular, alias "horror tecnológico".

¡Oye, contesta! Después de que me tomo la molestia de marcarte, me dejas pegado al 'phone' durante un buen rato, eres un cabrón — con tan solo escuchar la voz, se esperó lo de siempre.

Eres molesto, ¿lo sabías? — palabras huecas, nunca le afectarían, aunque fueran en broma.

Sí, lo soy, pero porque me gusta pasar tiempo con mi dude.

Tanto que molestas — reafirmó. Le abrumaba solo de saber que recibiría varias llamadas de él después de haberlo aguantado tantos años — ¿Dé dónde sacas suficiente crédito para llamarme Kenny? — pregunto.

De mí esfuerzo — no pudo evitar reírse deliberadamente, y que se escuchara en la llamada.

Jódete, supongo que haces uno de tus varios 'trabajos' para conseguir plata — dijo Craig enfatizando la palabra, sabiendo a lo que se refería.

Exacto, ¿qué te parece si te hago uno? No cobro caro, es más, gratis por ser mi amigo.

Para Kenny hacer ese tipo de 'trabajos' era' pan comido' y entretenido a su manera ya que podía sacar dinero y provecho de eso. No sabe porque razón, pero tal vez por costumbre se lo imaginó guiñándole provocativamente, como solía hacer; aún seguía sin saber porque terminaron siendo amigos. Se detuvo a mirar el mostrador de una tienda, tenía una enorme cristalería con toques de madera oscura y un gran letrero encima de la igualmente enorme entrada, en ella se podía ver escrito "Chocolat Chaud" en cursivas, simple pero atrayente para la vista sin duda alguna por lo que se apreciaba en el interior, casi repleta de gente comprando y cargando bolsas al salir de la tienda, o sentados en las varias mesas del local.

Es broma, en realidad lo que tú necesitas es una novia que pueda con ese 'gran honor' — prestaba muy poca atención ya que la mantenía enfrente de él, curiosamente.

Deja de joder con eso — como si Kenny pudiera verlo, levantó el dedo medio que fue reflejado en el cristal. En un momento a otro dejó de verse a sí mismo para fijar su vista en dos jóvenes, estaban en la caja pagando. Cuando se voltearon para revisar el ticket no pudo dejar de observarlos, la chica era linda, cabello y ojos oscuros y el chico de cabellos rulos cobrizos con unos llamativos luceros verdes. Por lo que parecían eran pareja, él sostenía la mano de ella que llevaba una sonrisa afable. En un rápido movimiento, la mirada del chico se encontró con la de Craig por corto tiempo, después pasándola a la salida y continuando su camino junto con su bella pareja en dirección contraria a la que Craig se encontraba parado.

… En ese caso, no te preocupes, yo te conseg... ¡Craig!... Vez, y así me lo pagas, préstame algo de tu valiosa atención ¿no crees? — ¿Desdé cuándo Kenny se quedó hablando sólo? No lo sabía — Carajo Tucker, regresa.

Nos vemos, amigo — colgó sin darle oportunidad de contestar Kenny. Siguió con la mirada a aquella pareja, sin dejar de verlos.

**/*\\*/*\\*/*\\**

**Nota:**

Inspirado en la canción "Oh Love" Green Day. Derechos reservados a sus compositores.

No es un songfic.

Mi primer fic, así que los capítulos serán cortos, trataré de hacerlos más largos mientras pueda.

Avísenme si tengo errores ortográficos.

Es todo por el momento.

¡Suerte!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo: **Dos

**Título: **Una llamada

**Fecha: **22/01/2015

(Universo Alterno) (AU) South Park no me pertenece sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Lo único de mi propiedad es la trama. Hago esta historia con el fin de entretener.

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**/*\*/*\*/*\**

Desde aquel día, Craig no dejó de ir 'casualmente' por esa tienda con la idea de ver o encontrarse con esos jóvenes, sorprendentemente para él. Los días pasaron y no veía nada de ellos. Cada tarde que iba, miraba discretamente el rostro de las personas que salían por la gran puerta, claro está, sin parecer acosador. La desesperación fue tanta que no solo le bastaba con mirar detalladamente, sino que, ahora entraba y por obligación compraba algo, cualquier cosa, como premio de consolación. Algunas veces las meseras le hacían plática, en ocasiones, le daban su información personal para una futura 'salida'. No era lo que buscaba, aunque lograba pasar un rato cómodo. Ya era una semana de lo mismo en las tardes, ir, entrar, y nada. Cansado, regresó a su apartamento en el centro no muy lejos de esa calle. Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue despojarse de su sudadera azul rey, quedándose únicamente con una playera gris, tomando su 'chocolate caliente', que compró en esa ocasión, e ir a su pequeño balcón que daba una increíble vista de la ciudad, en esa temporada de frio no se podía estar más relajado. Aunque había un insignificante problema, pronto acabarían sus vacaciones y su tiempo sería poco. De nuevo sintió una vibración, ¿ahora qué?

—Habla — se limitó a contestar sin dejar de ver hacia la ciudad.

— _¡Hey! Alégrate Craig, ya que no te la pasaras solo los siguientes días _—. Tarde o temprano, llamaría.

—Déjame adivinar, me enviarán a Stripe —.

—_Buen intento, pero no. Yo iré a pasarla contigo _—.

—Oh, mierda Kenny… — recargó su espalda en el marco de la puerta a la vez que golpeaba suavemente su cabeza contra ella.

—Oh sí, te aseguro que fiestas no faltaran. Llego la próxima semana —.

—Aunque me niegue, igual lo harás. Está bien y jódete —.

—Igualmente 'dude', adiós — colgó después de eso.

—Al menos dame tiempo de paz — suspiró para luego entrar a su cuarto recostándose en la cama, sacando un cigarrillo de la mesa de noche que estaba al lado, encendiéndolo, inhalando y soltando lentamente el humo por su boca, ha pasado mucho que no fumada uno bueno.

Mañana sería el último que día que iría con ese propósito.

En la tarde siguiente, volvió a asistir, como normalmente hizo, sabía que no los vería en ninguna otra ocasión. Tomó su asiento en una mesa y de nueva cuenta la mesera de siempre, linda con una gran sonrisa y pose coqueta, lo atendió. Su aire de indiferente traía loca a las encargadas del local, incluso de la clientela femenina, eso lo atribuía su buena parecido, siempre fue popular entre las chicas, lástima que ninguna sea de su interés. Las horas pasaban, veía transitar gente de todas partes, quizá porque se avecinaban las fiestas de invierno. Harto de esperar nada, se levantó, agradeció el servicio de las empleadas y salió. Llevaba caminando unas cuantas tiendas, contempló que cada una de ellas estaba siendo decorada por dicha celebración, cuanta mercadotecnia, bueno, era una forma de vender. Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que algo lo detuvo, una mano, cogiéndolo del hombro, sin más se volteó para poder ver una chica de gran cabellera negra, al parecer tenía algo que decir pero no salían las palabras.

— ¿Sucede algo? — se aventuró Craig a preguntar.

—Ah… Dejaste esto en la tienda, las camareras me dijeron que era tuyo, así que corrí para alcanzarte —.

"Vaya chica" pensó, pero ahora que la veía bien, ¿acaso no era...?

— ¿Lo vas a tomar? — estiró su brazo mostrando en su mano aquel aparato, sí que olvidó algo, ella solo rió nerviosa.

Despabiló su mente recibiendo su celular, claramente, tenía que ser.

—Gracias — dijo metiéndolo en su bolsillo.

— ¡Wendy! — a lo lejos se escuchó un llamado, los dos buscaron quien era la persona que gritaba el nombre, probablemente, de la chica. De entre toda la gente lograron ver alguien corriendo en dirección a ellos. Confirmado. Era un chico que vestía una chaqueta verde oscuro, jeans y 'vans' junto con una mata de rulos cobrizos, que era lo que más resaltaba. Mostraba confusión en su rostro. —Wen, ¿por qué saliste corriendo? — preguntó ya cerca.

—Disculpa, solo vine a devolverle algo que olvidó — dijo señalando a Craig.

—Ah… Está bien, a la siguiente avisa — una vez pasado todo ese asunto, posó su vista en Craig, unos segundos, observándose mutuamente sus ojos, azul en verde, verde en azul, además, de que pudo apreciar que el 'pelirrojo' era ligeramente más alto que él.

"Al parecer nada fue en vano" pensó Craig. Por primera vez desde hace tiempo, agradece tener celular. Ahora solo faltaba una cosa.

Como modo de 'agradecimiento', invitó a Kyle y Wendy, presentándose formalmente después de trivialidades, a comprar algo y platicar, obviamente él pagó, pero no fue tan malo, porque aún seguía interesado en ellos e iba a conocerlos. Puede que sea capricho suyo, pero, puede traer cosas buenas.

**/*\*/*\*/*\**

**Nota:**

**A**ún no hay ciudad fija en donde se desarrolle la historia.

**E**s algo lento el inicio, pero trataré de ir más 'normal'.

**E**xijo justicia, Kyle debe ser alto. Y hablando de eso, me esforzaré en no hacer los personajes tan OC…eso.

**Luis Carlos: **Gracias, aunque aún me falta mucho, pero mucho, por mejorar. ¿Qué comes qué adivinas? Nah, lo puse muy visible. Siempre me imaginé a Kenny así, no-sé-porque y de nuevo gracias.

**Coyote Smith: **Soy algo maniática, sorry. Gracias y de nada. :3 (Cara de gato)

**Alexx Cruz: **Pienso darle toques Crenny (¿o Keig?) pero no, no es. Que alegría, y bueno nadie es perfecto en lo que hace, así que tenemos que aprender, a no ser… No, tenemos qué. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor soy una paloma o un unicornio, la cosa es que, un día voy a volar, yo lo sé.

Es todo por el momento.

¡Suerte!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo: **Tres

**Título: **Tipo extraño

**Fecha: **28/01/2015

(Universo Alterno) (AU) South Park no me pertenece sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Lo único de mi propiedad es la trama. Hago esta historia con el fin de entretener.

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**/*\*/*\*/*\**

Los días transcurrieron desde ese encuentro donde Tucker insistió, a su manera, pero lo hizo, ya que eso no solía sucederle con frecuencia. Platicas, chistes, gustos, lo suficiente para reforzar el buen 'inicio' entre ellos, pero también creando pequeñas 'discusiones' éntrelos tres, como en ese instante, en el centro comercial.

—Malditos enanos — molesto, se limpió el rostro.

—Son solo niños, Craig — dijo Kyle tratando de no reírse ante la reacción del pelo negro cuando un grupo de ellos lo llenaron hasta la cabeza de espuma en lata y confeti, casualmente un cumpleaños se celebraba en una de las pizzerías que había dentro.

—Mierda, espero que se sigan divirtiendo cuando vaya y clave sus caritas en la pizza — seguía maldiciéndolos, sacudiéndose todo de encima con palmadas bruscas y el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos, solo fue broma, además, serías más inmaduro si te pones con ellos — defendió Wendy sonriendo, sí que le causaba gracia las acciones de los niños y no tan niños.

— ¿Inmaduro? Soy más adulto que esos mocosos — protestó aún más molesto.

—Pues no lo aparentas — opinó Wendy.

—Ella tiene razón — apoyo Kyle, al parecer se pusieron de acuerdo para hacerlo enfadar.

—Muy graciosos, y ustedes se creen lo suficiente maduros, jódanse par de imbéciles — hizo tu típica seña Tucker.

—No lo creemos, lo somos, ¿de cuántos años nos ves? — enarcó una ceja el de ojos verdes.

—Son de mi misma edad, diecinueve máximo, no me vengan con otra cosa —.

—Craig, creo que hay algo de lo que no hablamos. Nosotros, sí, somos mayores que tú… Yo tengo veintidós y Kyle Veintitrés — un dejo de incomodidad surgió de aquella pregunta, olvidaron mencionar algo importante: la edad.

—... Mierda — estaba sorprendido pero su semblante serio no los dejó ver más allá de un simple gesto.

Después de un rato discutiendo sobre lo mismo, Tucker se dio cuenta que adultos le llamaron la atención, quedando como un puberto, pero asumió que era normal, ¿verdad? El centro comercial era grande, tenía tres plantas bastantes amplias con diversas secciones. Lo que más le atrajo fue una tienda de música a la que entró, por consecuente, los otros entraron a una librería que estaba justamente enfrente de ésta. Lo supuso, ya que normalmente solían hablar de libros y obras, como ellos le contaron, siempre fueron los primeros en el curso, unos cerebritos que no seguían reglas de apariencia en 'nerds'. Una vez dentro, observó los diferentes álbumes y posters de sus grupos favoritos, por curiosidad tomó unos auriculares, escuchando la música de muestra que tocaba; con el artefacto puesto vio en pantalla el grupo y nombre de la canción.

"…_Radiohead…"_

"…_Creep…"_

Seguido de los demás detalles de la pista. Llevaba algo de reproducción pero no le importó.

"_Eres como un ángel"_

"_Tu piel me hace llorar"_

Metió sus manos a los costados de sus bolsillos, parpadeó unos momentos, inconscientemente viendo a la librería, dando con Kyle que leía el contenido de un libro que sostenía en sus manos, blancas, como toda su piel…

"_Flotas como una pluma"_

"_En un mundo hermoso"_

Pasó a sus rulos, eran tan intensos, al rojo vivo ¿era posible?, continuó con su rostro, era fino y apacible. Sus manos empezaron a temblar por una extraña razón, el nerviosismo aumentó, negó con la cabeza, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Viendo de nuevo, distinguió sus labios, un toque rosa pálido… tan atrayentes…

"_Me gustaría ser especial"_

"_Tú eres tan especial"_

"_Pero soy un extraño"_

"_Soy un tipo raro"_

Finalmente llegando hasta sus ojos, esas orbes verdes que desde el principio lo atraparon. Era muy evidente que lo observaba y como respuesta, Kyle volteó, sacándole un leve sonrojo a Craig, acelerando su ritmo cardíaco…

"_¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?"  
>"No pertenezco aquí"<em>

Dejaron de verse, Wendy llamó la atención de Kyle mostrándole un libro mientras que Craig con el rostro caliente se retiró los audífonos y colocándolos donde pertenecían. Pensó durante unos minutos, en su cabeza había una batalla mental que no sabía en donde acabaría, ni cuándo.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" pasó por su mente. Salió de la tienda para irse a sentar a uno de los bancos que estaban vacíos y relajarse.

Sonó el tono de celular de Wendy, le llamaban. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al contestar, algo bueno, tuvo que irse prometiendo otro día verlos. Craig y Kyle se quedaron solos en el parque de noche, era precioso, no solo por el juego de luces sino porque a esa hora era calma. Caminando, uno al lado del otro charlando. Por obra del destino otros infantes se acercaron corriendo a ellos, jugaban a las atrapadas utilizando a Kyle como obstáculo posteriormente corriendo alrededor de Craig. En un intento de alejarse, uno de los niños lo empujó mientras que otro le metió el pie, provocando que callera… Espero el duro suelo, pero al contrario, sintió algo suave amortiguando el golpe, rodeándolo por la cintura y susurrándole en el cuello.

— ¡Es hora de irnos! — a lo lejos se escuchó el padre de los menores, avisándoles que era tarde, uno detrás del otro regresaron.

—Cuidado, son solo niños — con eso fue suficiente para que Craig se estremeciera y Kyle lo atrajera más a su pecho, como si lo estuviera protegiendo — Vamos, levántate es tarde y lo niños tienen que dormir — y con eso regresó Tucker a la realidad.

—Mucho mejor, así descansaré de tu ego de anciano, 'pelirrojo' — dijo poniéndose de pie enseñándole de nuevo su dedo medio, ofendiendo al otro.

— ¡Craig! — furioso se levantó, alcanzando a Craig y así irse a sus hogares a mitad de la noche, riñendo por el camino. Era turno de Craig burlarse.

**/*\*/*\*/*\**

**Nota:**

**R**eitero: No es un songfic. Coloqué la canción para mejor comprensión al igual colocándola en español. "Creep" de Radiohead. Derechos reservados a sus compositores.

**C**raig y Kenny vienen de Chicago.

**K**yle y Wendy vienen de Colorado.

**C**raig 18 años, mide 1.80, viste sudadera azul rey, jeans negros, DC rojos.

**K**enny 18años, (igual altura), viste su parka, pantalones militares café, botas (igual café).

**K**yle 23 años, mide 1.87, viste chaqueta verde oscuro, jeans, vans negros. (Solo cambia su físico y poco la vestimenta)

**W**endy 22 años, mide 1.64, viste boina y abrigo morados, 'leggins' grises, botas, altas negras.

**Luis Carlos: **Pura 'casualidad' ¿eh? De hecho leo algunas de tus historias, solo que no comento haha…

**Alexx Cruz: **Gracias y espero que te agrade la historia.

**CaffeineChocolate****: **Buena gente, a su conveniencia. Pobre Kyle siempre lo dejaban como el más bajo, yo quería justicia.

**Briniie****: **Espero que no sea literalmente.

Es todo por el momento.

¡Suerte!


End file.
